Snuggles Make Everything Better
by siberat
Summary: When Ratchet is mocked for his growing belly, he sits in his room. Upon Optimus' return, ratchet fears Prime will be disgusted with his chubbier body. Little does he know the opposite is true


As quickly as he palmed the door open, Ratchet palmed it closed just as fast. Sometimes the other Autobots can be so cruel! He closed his optics and leaned against the closed door to take a minute to calm himself down. He couldn't believe Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Even when he was out of the spotlight, his cheeks still reddened with embarrassment.

The evening started out innocent enough. Optimus Prime was returning-finally- and their fellow Autobots were throwing him a surprise welcome home party. It was perfectly planned; Optimus naturally coomed Ratchet to tell him the news, and the medic played along, claiming to the leader that most mechs would be out. That phased the truck-former none, but it would add to the surprise that all the mechs took part in planning.

Decorations were strung, the base straightened up, and fresh baked goods set up on the central table in a welcoming feast. Idle chitchat filled the room as everybot was counting down the time until their beloved leader returned from his travel. Perhaps no one as much as their medic.

Before Prime had to take his leave, he had gotten pretty close to the CMO. At first, Ratchet would catch the larger mech stealing glances or would feel Prime's hand linger on him just a tad longer than usual. Ratchet had returned the gestures with warm smiles and hearty laughs. While neither one spoke of their feelings or intentions to each other; both know what the other was thinking. And neither one disagreed with were it would lead.

As luck would have it before anything serious happened to take their friendship to the net level, Prime was called away. Ratchet didn't complain about it- at least not out loud. But in the end, he knew Optimus had to take his responsibility as Prime first. The medic wouldn't have it any other way.

Ratchet had helped Perceptor hang up some decorations, and then help set the delicious food out on the table. Extra chairs were brought in the room, several mechs offering up the seats from their private quarters so enough seating would be available. Except for Prowl- his chair was brought out, but not willingly. It took Jazz several moments to calm the other down.

When did the night go wrong? When, while waiting for Prime to show up, Ratchet helped himself to seconds- It wasn't like Prime would have minded, and other mechs had started eating while they waited. But for some reason, Sideswiped poked fun at the medic for doing so. Why? Because over the course of Prime's absence, Ratchet had eaten a bit more and had put on some weight. It wasn't much, he just thickened some in the girth and took up a bit more space when sitting down or lying in his berth. At first, eating helped the CMO dealing with his close friend's absence. But soon, Ratchet discovered he liked indulging himself in sweets and stuffing his belly so full he could barely move.

But Sideswipe was obnoxious, saying hurtful things like they better hide all the food or there won't be anything left for Optimus. Or that the only reason the doctor came out of med-bay was because there was food. While the words hurt, what drove the edge was when his brother, Sunstreaker, came up from behind and grabbed a hold of his chubby belly and gave a jiggle, and then a series of slaps. He had felt his cheeks turn crimson and tears well up upon hearing the laughter break out in the room. Ratchet had run towards his quarters as if Megatron himself was chasing behind.

Resetting his optics from replaying the embarrassing event, Ratchet walked over to his cubby and took out a glass. Opening his pantry, he took out some energon, poured himself a glass and then warmed it in a heating station. Without much of a double though, he took out a pie he had made just for Optimus. The treat was chilled, filled with light fluffy energon that was ever so sweet tasting, and smothered with chocolate sauce on top. He was sure his friend wouldn't mind if he had a slice or two by himself. He got himself a plate, a knife, and then grabbed his warmed drink and sat down on his berth.

He cut himself a slice and dished it out on his plate. Letting out a sigh, he scooped up a heaping forkful and slid it in his mouth. The flavor made his taste sensors dance and he hummed his enjoyment to himself. This had always been Prime's favorite, and Ratchet could see why. He swallowed his mouthful, temporarily forgot his embarrassment, and scooped another delicious mouthful in. He swallowed and sighed. By the distant cheers he managed to hear all the way over in his private quarters, Optimus made his appearance. How he wished he was there to welcome his friend home, but there is no way he could show his face there now. I twinge of guilt rolled through his stomach: what if Optimus was disgusted with his weight gain?

There was nothing he could do about that now, but dig into another slice of energon pie. This time, he greedily cut himself a larger slice, but he still managed to polish it off in no time. After taking a large gulp of his drink, Ratchet through care to the wind and set out to eat some more right out of the pie plate. Hopefully, Optimus would understand. But the CMO was sure he wouldn't see his friend tonight for it to really matter. Optimus would be happy to see him, with or without a pie in hand. At least, that is what Ratchet hoped.

While his problems wouldn't just disappear, filling his mouth with each bite of sweet pie sure seemed to dull the pain. Each mouthful gave off a feeling of bliss when it was swallowed and traveled down his throat to his chubby belly. He rubbed a servo over his tummy, traveling in circles as he fed himself another large bite. While he would rather be welcoming Optimus back, filling his stomach helped to calm his nerves. If he stopped now, maybe he would be able to save a small slice for his friend.

A knock was heard on the door, and the CMO was startled. Quickly, he wondered if it was Sideswipe or Sunstreaker coming to mock him some more. Or maybe it was some other bot's to point and laugh at his rounding belly. Ratchet sat there, hoping that who ever was there would just go away. A second knock was heard, ending the hopes of being left alone.

"Ratchet, old buddy," a familiar voice called out. "May I come in?"

"Optimus," Ratchet muttered with a smile on his face plates, but it quickly faded upon glancing down and discovering that all that remained of the pie was a half-eaten slice. Looking down also reminded him if his weight gain, and after what happened tonight, he was a bit self conscious about what Optimus might think.

"If you wish to be left alone, I understand. I just wanted to let you know I have arrived back safely. And to thank you for your contribution toward the surprise party." Optimus called through the door and frowned when no answer called back. "Have a good night, friend."

"Optimus!" Ratchet called out and did his best to hide the pie. "Come in."

He heard the door swish open and the sound of the taller mech's pedes clamper across his floor. As much as he wanted to jump off the berth and capture his crush in his arms, Ratchet just sat there feeling guilty for eating the pie that was supposed to be for Optimus.

"I'm glad to see you again," Optimus called out as he walked across the room. "It's been far too long, and I am glad to be back here with you." Prime sat down on the berth next to the CMO and dropped a sac beside his pedes.

"I am glad to see you too," Ratchet said and finally glanced up to his close friend. He welcomed his leader back with a warm smile and watched as Optimus clicked open his face mask and smile back. Ratchet, however, moved his arm to try to cover up the extra flab.

"I am sorry to interrupt your meal," Optimus said.

"I... I wasn't eating," Ratchet quickly said, more self-conscious than ever.

Optimus smiled as he swiped a finger across the medic's cheek, then brought it to his mouth and licked the smudge off. "You got chocolate on your face." The Autobot leader stood up and reached to the middle shelf of the night stand and pulled out the poorly hidden pie.

Once again, the medic's cheeks turned red, and he let out a sigh. "Sorry."

"Why? It's a good pie. My favorite." Optimus said, but he could tell that his buddy was upset. "What's wrong Ratch?"

"Nothing," Ratchet lied for the second time this night.

"I know that's not the truth," Optimus said. "Do you want to finish your snack?" Ratchet lowered his gaze and exhaled sharply. "That was supposed to be for you Optimus."

The taller mech smiled and grabbed the fork laying in the pie dish. He scooped himself a forkful and took a bite. "Just as tasty as I remembered your baking. Thank you." Optimus held the plate out. "Want some?"

Ratchet snorted out a laugh. "Who do you think polished off the majority of it?" Optimus shrugged, still giving a warm smile. "I ate enough of your pie." The medic held his hand out and shook his head. Because of not finishing his meal earlier and one pie wasn't enough to satiate his appetite, his belly gave a grumble. The kind that started of loudly, then tapered off to a long drawn out whine- there was no way Optimus did not hear that! The noise caused the medic's cheeks to turn a darker shade of red. "Excuse me."

Prime couldn't help but to laugh, which upon seeing it flustered Ratchet more, he apologized. "I brought you something." He ran a servo over the medic's back, circling his thumb gently in hopes to cheer his friend up. " I have to admit, in my desire to bring back a good gift I had to ask Prowl for his advice on what you would like." Optimus reached into his sack and started bring out bakery boxes. "He said you had such a sweet tooth, but our discussion was cut short, so I never found out what your favorite was. So, I did my best, and like you always said, I went a bit overboard."

Ratchet's eyes lit up over the variety of tasty snacks Optimus had purchased. There was an assortment of cakes, little cupcakes with frosting and sprinkles on them and a variety of tarts! His mouth watered just looking at them, but suddenly, his thoughts of his belly and Optimus' disgust reared its ugly head. He bit his lip and lowered his gaze.

"Did I do such a poor job at choosing?" Optimus softly said disappointment ringing from his voice.

Ratchet huffed. Optimus chose all the snacks that he loved. But as much as he wanted to taste the ever so sweet looking treats, his belly was big enough as it was. However, the sad look on Prime's face was unbearable. "no, Optimus, you done a swell job as always."

"Did you hurt your abdomen?" Optimus questioned and went to reach for the other medic's arm.

"No!" Ratchet snapped too loudly and he instantly regretted it. How could he tell his crush that he grew a belly that would gross him out? He gave a sigh. He better at least try. "No, Optimus, I didn't hurt my abdomen. I just... Well... Prowl was right, I do have a sweet tooth...always had one... And I indulged quite a bit in your absence."

"You know, Ratch, I could tell the moment I walked in the door," Optimus revealed and reached for the CMO's arm. He gave a tug, making a stern face that made the medic know that he better move the arm or else.

"I don't want to be ugly in your optics Optimus," Ratchet whined.

"You never will be Ratch," Optimus smoothly said as he finally held Ratchet's arm in his own.

With his gut exposed, Ratchet felt exposed and vulnerable, but Prime never took his optics off of his. In fact, he scooted closer and wrapped and arm around the tense mech and placed a quick kiss to the blushing cheeks.

"You've never looked better in my optics," Prime whispered and let go of the CMO's arm and shyly rubbed a hand to the chubby belly. Ratchet tensed at first, but the way the other's servo gently caressed and kneaded was very relaxing, nice, and dare he even say it-arousing. "So, how about trying some of my gift's I brought you?" As if answering for himself, his stomach gave another grumble, and he brought his hand to try to quiet it. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Yes please," Ratchet answered with a hint of a smile.

Optimus gathered some of the sweets on his lap. "Which would you like first?"

"Surprise me."

Prime nodded, looked over the treats, and decided on a cherry tart. "Here we go," He said as he ripped open the package and took out the pastry. Snatching the fork off the pie plate, he scooped up a forkful.

"I am capable of feeding myself," Ratchet said softly.

"But then it wouldn't be as fun," Optimus pouted but still held the forkful of gooey goodness to the medic's lips. Ratchet just shook his head and opened up his mouth. Upon the mouthful being placed in, Ratchet tasted the sweetness of the tart, closed his optics as he chewed, and hummed to himself. "Taste good?"

Ratchet swallowed and opened his mouth for more as his answer. Chuckling lovingly, Optimus fed him more, enjoying the sounds and look of enjoyment on the other's faceplates as he ate up the treat. All too soonly, the medic was opening his mouth but there was no more tart. Sheepishly, he closed his mouth and blushed again.

"Taste like another?" Optimus asked and brough out another tart. He fed the pastry to th ered and white mech until it was completely devoured and then rooted through for another snack. "How about some cupcakes this time?"

Ratchet nodded his head as he licked his lips. He eagerly watched as the almost bite-sized morsels of goodness were grabbed by a blue servo and then brought to his lips. When he opened up, Optimus shoved an entire cupcake in his mouth. The medic tried to voice his disapproval, but all that came out was inaudible garble and crumbs.

"It's not nice to talk with your mouth full," Optimus said and playfully kissed the medic's lips. As soon as Ratchet swallowed, he opened his mouth to complain again, but another cupcake was shoved in. The look on the medic's face was priceless, and Prime busted out laughing.

The next time Ratchet swallowed, he snagged the cupcake out of Optimus' hand, gave a snark look, and shoved the entire cupcake in his own mouth, earning himself yet another chuckle. Prime leaned in for another kiss, but this time, he ran a hand over the belly again. Ratchet didn't tense up this time, but rather moaned at the touch.

"Are you feeling better?" Prime asked as he gave the swelling belly a jiggle.

"Hmmmmhmmmm," Ratchet mumbled as a yes.

Optimus reached into his bag again and brought out a jug. "The shop worker said this mix of energon goes the best with sweets. "He cracked the cube open and took a little sip for himself. "Would you like some? To help wash those cupcakes down?"

Ratchet nodded and held a servo out. Once he had the cube, he brought the liquid to his lips and took a small sip to taste the drink, and upon liking its taste, gulped some down. He set the bottle aside for a moment and wiped at his lips. Without meaning to, the medic let out a loud burp and quickly put a servo over his mouth and one over his belly.

"Excuse you," Optimus beat him to it and laughed; this time joined by the other. Optimus handed Ratchet the last cupcake and after he had watched the CMO enjoy the treat, he brought out a tray of sticky buns. "I have a confession," Optimus said. "I never forgot what your favorites were." He grinned at the medic.

And sticky buns were his favorite! The gooey syrup mixed with the chewy bits of energon raisins swirled inside a moist cinnamony cake was one of the few divine things in the world. Eagerly, the red and white mech licked at his lips as Prime opened the container and ripped one out. When it was help to his mouth, he opened wide and took an enormous bite. His optics lit up with how good it tasted, his fingers twiddled in excitement and he purred as he chewed and swallowed the mouthful.

"Taste good?" Optimus asked, but he already knew the answer. He fed the medic another bite, and snatched the drink, opened the lid while he waited to the food to be consumed. "Here," Prime handed the drink over, and Ratchet gulped it down.

"Thank you," Ratchet smiled and absentmindedly rubbed at his much rounder belly. He wasn't quite full, but he was getting there. He licked at his lips and stole a sideways glance at Optimus. He was shocked to see the other mech staring at his inflated stomach, but the look on his face was not judgmental or grossed out, but rather his face plates wore a look of adoration.

Optimus discovered he was caught and gave a coy smile. "I really missed you," Optimus stated and placed his hand upon the medic's shoulder and gave a loving, warm smile.

"Before you left, Optimus, you had wanted to tell me something," Ratchet asked.

"Yes," Optimus said with a hint of blushed cheeks. He averted his optics for a second, started to smile but then licked his lips. A deep breath was taken and slowly exhaled.

"Optimus Prime," Ratchet loudly declared. "Are you nervous?" He knew it was mean, but he couldn't control himself.

Optimus returned his optics to the medic's and nodded. "Yes." He inhaled and exhaled one more time. "I wanted to ask you if you felt the same way about me that I felt about," Optimus spoke fast, furthering the conclusion that his nerves were on the edge.

"And...h-how do you feel about me?"

"That I want to hold you close and never let you go," Prime responded. "You make me feel good. And comfortable. Like I can always talk to you because you are my best friend. And, I was hoping we can become more than that. If you feel the same way about me, that is."

"You know I do," Ratchet answered. Despite his older age, Ratchet felt giddy. He felt amazing that Optimus confessed his feelings towards him, even though they both already new the answer. "I just didn't have the ball bearings to ask you first."

Optimus grinned and bent down to give the medic a warm embrace. "I was so nervous about coming back," the taller mech confessed. "I didn't know if I'd have the courage to ask you."

"I was kind of nervous about you coming back, and seeing me like this," Ratchet gestured to his plump belly.

"While I do not care what your body looks like as long as the mech inside is the same..." Optimus started speaking and paused to climb onto the berth and sit with Ratchet straddled between his legs. He placed a chaste kiss on the back of the other mech's helm and snaked his hands around the smooth sides and rubbed his hands over the medic's soft, protruding belly. "...I happen to quite enjoy your bigger body. It's nice and soft...And your still sexy. Just now, you're squishier." The fingers gently squeezed at the chub to emphasize his point. However, the hands remained on the belly and continued to roam and explore the medic's new physique. "Now, are you going to be a good mech and finish your dinner? If not, you cannot have dessert."

Ratchet chuckled and grabbed the sticky buns to resume eating while Prime's servo's played with his belly. The hands ran in little circles on short caresses of the more curvaceous body at first, the processed to pinch at its softness, and finally went to rub beneath the mass. Eventually, Prime removed his servo's and watched as the stomach dropped down upon the CMO's lap and shake. A purr escaped the truck-former's mouth as the servos rubbed up the belly and then back down, causing his belly to further jiggle. As the last bit of sticky bun was devoured, Ratchet found it a tad bit of a struggle to breath with his belly so full.

"Full?" Optimus asked, and the medic nodded. "Do you have room for one more sweet treat?"

The medic grumbled- his belly was was stuffed! He didn't know if he could fit much more. "What did you have in mind, Prime?"

Optimus reluctantly removed his hands from playing with the round belly and carefully shifted himself off the bed. "I have one more treat." He rummaged in the bag and pulled out a tray of cake. "I made this just for you."

Optimus..." Ratchet moaned, but that didn't stop the truck-former from unwrapping his fresh baked treat. Ratchet had to admit- it looked scrumptious! But his belly already felt stretched and heavy. "..Okay. Since you made it for me." Ratchet grabbed a bunch of his berth pillows and stacked then at his headboard. Then, he pushed himself on the berth and propped himself to sit up.

Optimus retrieved another bottle of white energon and pulled open the top, and set it on the nightstand. Then he retrieved the fork, walked to the other side of the berth, and climbed on to sit next to Ratchet. "This is going to taste good." Optimus purred as he scooped up some cake and it to his partner.

And good it was! The yellow cake energon had always been Ratchet's favorite and with the rich tasting chocolate icing, the cake was just delicious! Forkful after forkful, Ratchet chewed and swallowed. Optimus handed him a drink, and upon taking a few swigs, the medic found out the energon was thicker than usual, but went perfectly with eating cake.

The feat was proving to be a struggle and with only a third of the cake remaining, his belly gurgled with how stuffed he was. After a few more bites, a dull ache formed on one side of his gut and wouldn't calm down even with his hand rubbing to sooth it. A few more mouthfuls and Ratchet was breathing heavily attempting to catch his breath. He was pushing himself further than before, but Optimus' engines revved with each bite. He had to admit, the fact Optimus was enjoying stuffing him so full was turning him on.

After a few more bites, Ratchet was struggling to finish the cake. The dull ache traveled across his overstuffed belly. He didn't know how much more he could eat. He had to be almost done! Taking another gulp of his drink, the medic offlined his optics, rubbed harder on his belly and burped. This time, the belching did not release any pressure and he felt so bloated. When he onlined his optics, he saw Prime smiling with a heaping forkful waiting to place in his mouth.

"Optimus," Ratchet cried and shook his head. "No more. I can't. It won't..." He inhaled deeply and exhaled very slowly. "It won't fit..."

"This is the last bit, then you ate it all," Optimus replied.

Ratchet grimaced but held his mouth open. The last piece of cake was shoved in his mouth and it was quite a chore to chew it. He heard Optimus set the pan out of the way, then return to him, with his hands rubbing over his rather large belly. He saw the lust in his partner's optics as his servo's worked to sooth the sour tummy. With a bit of work, Ratchet swallowed his last mouthful and laid there on his berth, panting.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" Optimus asked and Ratchet shot him a mix between an angry and scared look. "Not food, sweetspark. Perhaps anything for your aching belly?"

Ratchet sighed in release. After letting out some burps, he pointed to a cabinet on the far side of his room. "In the top shelf, there is a bottle with pink liquid in it. Bring that to me. Please."

Optimus went to fetch the bottle, and returned when he found it. "Do you need a measuring spoon?" Optimus asked as he was reading the label.

"Here... Just hand it over," Ratchet demanded. He unscrewed the lid and drank a few gulps right out of the bottle.

"Are you sure that's ok to do that?" Prime asked with his voice filled with concern.

"It's ok Prime. Trust me, I'm a doctor."

Optimus smiled and gave a chuckle. He climbed back in the berth and laid his helm next to Ratchets. "Hey Ratch, I was wondering..." Ratchet turned his head to look at his lover. "Can I spend the night with you?"

"If you wish," Ratchet replied and struggled to shift his weight up so he could pull down the berth sheets. Optimus helped him and pulled the covers up to the medic's chest. He turned the light at the nightstand on, walked to turn off the room's lights, and then climbed back into the berth. He scooted himself under the covers and placed his helm in the crook of Ratchet's shoulder.

"Hey Ratch," Optimus asked.

"What?"

"Would you mind if we snuggled a bit?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet chuckled. "Prime, I am so stuffed I can barely move. I don't think I am going to be able-"

"You don't have to do anything," Optimus interrupted. "Just let me do the snuggling."

"Alright. Have at it." Ratchet said with a smile on his lips. "Just be careful with the belly."

Optimus purred and pulled his body close to the chubby mechs. His one servo gently glided over the belly, taking it's time to rub slow circles over its swollen surface. Optimus wrapped a leg over Ratchet's, hugged it close to his own, and gently rubbed his pede against the medics. Meanwhile, Prime snuggled his face into neck cables in which his glossa traced at the wires, then turned to nipping, which eventually turned to kissing. His body never stopped squirming against the CMO's in its attempt to do a full body snuggle.

Ratchet sighed and let his engines purr. It felt good- no, wait- it felt amazing to have his body lovingly caressed the way Optimus did. To finally have someone to love felt like such an accomplishment, and the fact that it was his best friend was even better. The fact Prime adored his chubby body and even fed him treats until he was full was a nice added bonus. However, what Ratchet really enjoyed, was how Optimus snuggled. Deep down, he knew the Autobot leader was a snuggler, and he smiled knowing that Prime was his snuggler.


End file.
